


One More Miracle

by fancyday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, John Watson Misses Sherlock Holmes, Loss, POV John Watson, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyday/pseuds/fancyday
Summary: Poem from John's POV about how he feels after Sherlock's "death". Also included in my collection "Fragments".Whisk me awayLike the whirlwind againI want to see youBe with you again





	One More Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any errors:)

Whisk me away  
Like the whirlwind again  
I want to see you  
Be with you again

Want to bathe in your quickness  
Your thinking, your running  
Want to take in your endless  
Complaints and your cunning

Want to go with you always  
Just watch what you do  
To see all of your wild ways  
See all that is you

Whisk me away  
Like the storm cloud again  
I want to be with you  
To see you again

The way you get restless  
When boredom begins  
And your arrogant deftness  
In insulting your friends

How you hate all the slowness  
Of those around you  
How you hate being lonely  
And never say so

Whisk me away  
Like the soft breeze again  
I need to see you  
Be with you again

Your smiles and your laughter  
And the sound that you make  
When you were right again after  
An impossible case

Your energy, impatience  
A constant surprise  
The way you would look when –  
But I won’t start on your eyes.

Whisk me away  
Like the whirlwind, the breeze  
Like the storm cloud, like anything  
That helps me to seize  
All the life and the joy I could reach out for and take  
Without you there is nothing, I just stand here and wait  
For the whirlwind  
To whisk me  
Away  
Again.


End file.
